


Golden Age Is Over

by ForsetiReseti



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, mentions of edelgard and claude, spoilers if you haven't seen the new e3 trailer, takes place between the 5 year time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsetiReseti/pseuds/ForsetiReseti
Summary: He had one eye, the other one was just vacant. His friendship he had spent years building vanished. His gold locks have grown as he didn't care anymore to have it cut. I guess you could say the golden age of Edelgard, Claude and himself were over.





	Golden Age Is Over

Dimitri blinked once, his hands cradling his temples as he furiously rubbed at them as he attempted to rid the pain that shocked and pounded against his head like a beating war drum. He groaned, allowing himself to express his anger towards his situation in the privacy of his room. He blinked again, one eyelid ran down the eyeball, the other eye vacant as the eyelid slid down and closed.

His hand reached over the fabric that lay like a blanket over his lost eyes, stroking his hands down the eyepatch, he allowed himself to put pressure on the fabric and he could feel his fingers push down into the socket. He yelped back in pain, his teeth went to gnawing upon his chapped lips as he cursed.

  
He crashed down in his bed, his figure being consumed by the plush mattress, the soft blankets brushing up against his bare skin. He took the corner of one of the blankets and he wrapped it around himself, he just desired to be swallowed. His breath was shaky as he wrapped it tighter and tighter, his shoulders heaved up and down before releasing the blanket and throwing it down on the floor. He growled under his breath, taking hostage of a nearby pillow and he throws it towards the wall.

  
A belligerent crash echoed in the relatively bare room, a painting falling down from the wall. Dimitri removed himself from his bed, his one eye was directing itself as a glare towards the painting and his eyebrows furrowed. The light of a candle melting with hot wax illuminated its rays in the perfect direction for Dimitri to clearly see the three figures that were delicately painted with a thin paintbrush.

  
A young woman with long straight locks that framed her face had a soft smile on her pink lips as she stood straight and tall. The other figure was a man with dark skin and easygoing expression, his ears red in the painting since he recently got his ears struck with a needle and his ears housed a pair of hoop-like earrings. The final figure was himself as he stood in the middle between his two dear friends, his arms snaked around their shoulders as he pulled the two close, he displayed a toothy smile, his short blonde locks seemed to tickle at Claude’s face.

  
Dimitri’s hand went to his hair, his long fingers running down his hair. It was long now, it rested upon his shoulders and his bangs have grown, it started to hide his face with the length of it. He licked his lips, the flesh became wet and he looked down to his boot. He hoisted one leg up and lowered it down with strength intertwined in his leg and when it hit down it scratched at the canvas. The caked dirt that was nestled in his boot came free, the dark, dry dirt coated over the painting. He lifted his leg again and repeated the action, kicking the painting again.

  
Edelgard’s face became dirtied and a tear started to form over her figure. Claude’s cheerful smile was doused over in the dirt. Himself the most damaged in painting, his body ripped apart and the torn parts of the painting clung to his boot.

  
He took a step back, he breathed heavily as he just narrowed his eye at the mess he created. A sloppy wet tear ran down his cheek, the over half of his face with no eye had it’s tear ducts running. Usually when you cried the lids held the tears temporarily giving you a short amount of time to use your sleeve to dry them away but, the tears in his lost eye just slipped down with ease. The eyepatch started to collect the wet droplets that seemed to want to rush down like a waterfall and Dimitri lost the support in his legs and he just slumped down to the ground.

“Dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> That new trailer physically hurt my heart! I'm a lover of Dimitri so I had to write this small little writing piece.


End file.
